La vita è un peccato mortale
by LaFaucheuse01
Summary: Vous êtes une membre de la Varia dont le but est de devenir la Gardienne des Nuages des Vongola sous le règne de Xanxus. Vous êtes une professionnelle, vous savez que vous pouvez vous montrer coriace. Il va donc vous falloir plus qu'un idiot vous volant la dernière part de gâteau pour vous énerver, n'est-ce pas ? Visiblement vous ne vous appelez pas Vanica.
1. Prologue : Mon nom est Vanica

Bonjour tout le monde ^^ Mon nom est LaFaucheuse01 (mais appelez moi Fauch-chan). Certains me connaissent peut-être déjà sur ce fandom grâce à **_100 choses à faire dans Katekyo Hitman Reborn, His Varia Materials, His Vongola Materials_** et **_Un amour de mafieux._** Mais je me suis enfin décidée (et ceux depuis un moment en fait) de me mettre à écrire du point de vue d'un OC.

Vanica : Pas trop tôt.

Oui parce qu'il faut comprendre que ma OC attend depuis un moment d'apparaître dans une fanfiction. Et ses soeurs ne l'aident pas vraiment...

Scarlet : Elle parle de nous là ?

Anko : Ignore-la.

Pff'.

Bref. Donc ceux qui me connaissent savent que j'ADORE la Varia et c'est donc naturellement que j'intègre mon OC parmi eux.

A leur plus grand malheur...

Vanica : Gné ? ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Rien, rien...

Mais assez parlé, je vous laisse profiter de votre lecture :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez sachant que c'est ma première fanfic' sur ce fandom où j'intègre réellement un OC.

Bye-bi~

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

 ** _Mon nom est Vanica_**

* * *

 _Trois ans avant le début du manga…_

* * *

J'ignore depuis quand je suis dans cette forêt, à courir entre les arbres. Tout ce que je sais c'est que le soleil commençait tout juste à se coucher quand on nous a lâchés ici.

Derrière moi, la distance entre mon poursuivant et moi augmente de plus en plus. Je me décide donc de ralentir. Le but n'étant bien entendu pas de le semer mais bel et bien qu'il me suive.

« Alors petite, me raille-t-il, on commence à se fatiguer ? »

Mon pauvre, si tu savais ce qui t'attendais…

Ce que les autres « participants » ignorent, c'est que j'ai un avantage sur eux. Je connais cette forêt sur les bouts des doigts. Comme quoi jouer à cache-cache avec Bel et Squalo* avait du bon. De plus, j'avais pris soin d'explorer la zone à notre arrivée, histoire de repérer d'éventuels pièges. Connaissant les garçons, ils ne sont sûrement pas gênés pour rajouter du piment à la « compétition ».

Je saute par-dessus l'arbre que Squalo a déraciné l'année dernière, en s'entraînant. Je suis juste à quelques mètres de l'emplacement où se trouve le piège. A ça y est, je le vois.

Je l'enjambe avec facilité puis, fait mine de glisser et de me fouler la cheville.

A quelques pas de moi, mon adversaire laisse échapper un ricanement.

« On s'est fait mal gamine ? Quel dommage… »

Je profite qu'il ne puisse pas voir mon visage pour laisser échapper un sourire amusé. Puis me tourne vers lui avec une expression faussement effrayée.

Si j'en crois son accent c'est un russe. C'est tout ce que je sais de lui car l'ombre des arbres cachaient son visage. Mais pas le couteau qu'il tenait dans la main.

Je retiens un grognement. Une des fichues règles de la compétition interdisait qu'on emmène nos propres armes. Je ne sais pas comment cet idiot a réussi à s'en procurer une mais en tout cas, elle serait bientôt à moi.

Encore un pas, juste un, allez…

« Putain c'est quoi ça ?! »

Héhéhé.**

Je me redresse et m'avance vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors mon vieux ? Comment c'est en haut ? »

Fière de ma blague, j'éclate de rire pendant qu'il m'insulte, dans sa langue natale, de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles, pris au piège dans… un filet de pêche ?

… Sérieusement Squalo ?

Pendant qu'il se débat dans tous les sens, j'en profite pour ramasser son poignard.

Il a eu de la chance lui au moins. Tout à l'heure j'en ai vu un tomber dans un piège de Bel. Il aurait dû regarder où il mettait les pieds sinon il ne serait pas mort, perforé par des piques.

En parlant de lui… Je cherche du regard la caméra qu'ils ont installée dans le coin. Je la repère, cachée derrière des feuilles et en profite pour lui faire un signe de la main. Mon sourire s'agrandit en imaginant mon meilleur ami ricaner pendant que Squalo crierait à s'en égosiller la voix en me voyant.

Je me mis aussitôt à leur recherche des autres participants. Maintenant que j'ai une arme, je n'ai plus besoin d'utiliser des ruses pour me débarrasser des autres. C'est que je commence à en avoir marre de jouer la gamine effrayée. Certes, je suis la plus jeune du groupe, du haut de mes treize ans mais quand même ! A mes yeux, je suis la plus apte à rejoindre les rangs de la Varia. Après tout, cela faisait maintenant cinq ans que je fréquente Squalo, Bel et les autres.

 ** _« Promenons-nous dans les bois,_**

 ** _Pendant que les méchants mafieux n'y sont pas._**

 ** _S'ils y étaient,_**

 ** _Ils nous tueraient. »_**

Le simple fait d'imaginer Squalo s'arracher les cheveux derrière son écran me rend euphorique. Je sais à quel point m'entendre chanter le rend dingue. Allez savoir pourquoi… Je chante très bien je trouve.

Certes, certains diront que je suis folle à chanter ainsi. Surtout au beau milieu de la nuit, en pleine forêt. Tout en sachant que des tueurs surentraînés, et peut-être même armés, peuvent à tout moment débarquer et me faire la peau.

Mais qui a dit que ce n'était pas le but de la manœuvre ?

Enfin… Pas qu'on me fasse la peau. Ça je préférerais éviter. Mais, perchée sur ma branche, j'attends sagement qu'ils arrivent dans la clairière juste en bas. Bien que je ne sois pas très patiente, en temps normal, j'essaye de ne pas y penser. Je risque ma place après tout… Celle que j'attendais depuis si longtemps… Sous prétexte qu'aux yeux de mes grands-parents et de Squalo, je manquais d'expérience et que j'étais trop jeune. La bonne blague ! Belphegor n'avait que huit ans quand il a intégré la Varia et en plus je suis plus âgée que lui !

… Bon, okay, de seulement sept mois. Mais ça compte !

Balançant des pieds dans le vide, je souris en voyant la silhouette d'un homme se dessiner derrière les arbres. Il est sur ses gardes. Et il a bien raison.

Je me redresse silencieusement. Un autre avantage que j'ai par rapport à mes adversaires. Du fait de mon âge, je suis plus petite, plus mince et plus agile qu'eux. Du coup, je peux facilement m'abriter sur une branche d'arbre sans craindre que celle-ci se brise sous mon poids.

Serrant mon poignard entre mes dents, j'étais sur le point de bondir sur le sol quand un bruissement derrière moi me surpris.

L'instant d'après, un coup de feu retentit et l'homme que j'avais pris pour cible tombe sur le sol, raide mort.

Bon, une chose de moins à faire.

Je baisse les yeux vers la personne qui l'a abattu. Il est juste sous mes pieds et ne semble pas m'avoir remarqué. Tant mieux. Parce qu'à cette distance, il pourrait facilement m'atteindre avec son révolver.

En passant, faudrait m'expliquer d'où ils les sortent ses armes. Maintenant, j'ai l'air fine avec mon petit couteau de rien du tout. Même ceux de Bel sont plus stylés.

Mais ce n'est pas le moment de parler de lui. Je dois me débarrasser au plus vite de ce gars, avant qu'il ne me voie et qu'il ne me transforme en passoir.

Je fais craquer mon cou, prends ma respiration et… saute.

Il étouffe une exclamation de surprise alors que j'atterris avec grâce sur ses épaules. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il lui arrive que je pose ma main gauche sur son menton, lui redressant ainsi la tête, puis, de la main droite, me saisit de mon poignard et lui tranche net la gorge.

Du sang s'échappe de sa bouche, venant couler entre mes doigts alors qu'il s'effondre en arrière, m'entraînant avec lui. Je m'éloigne rapidement avant qu'il ne m'écrase.

Je le regarde se vider de son sang, prit de spasmes. Une part de moi trouve ça dégoûtant et l'autre…

Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'est excitant.

« Gamine. »

La lame du couteau frôle de peu la joue de Squalo et vint se planter dans l'arbre juste derrière lui.

Et quel délice de voir la colère peigner son visage alors qu'une veine vint palpiter sur son front.

« Voi ! Je suis sûre que tu l'as fait exprès ! il beugle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Squalo ? » je demande, histoire de changer de sujet.

Les silhouettes de Bel, de Mammon, de Lussuria et de Levi apparurent derrière lui.

« A ton avis idiote ? » me raille le bébé du groupe.

Je fronce les sourcils, perplexe. S'ils sont tous là alors ça ne peut signifier qu'une chose…

« J'ai réussie ? »

Squalo croise les bras sur son torse.

« Ouais gamine, tu as réussie. Tu fais désormais partie de la Varia. »

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur bat tellement vite qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine.

« J'ai réussie, je répète, sous le choc.

\- Ushishi. On l'a perdue. » se moque Belphegor.

Je choisi de l'ignorer et continue de murmurer :

« J'ai réussie… »

Puis, les faisant sursauter, je me mets à hurler :

« J'AI REUSSIE ! »

Je danse sur moi-même en levant les bras en l'air. Ce qui fait rire aux éclats mon meilleur ami, glousser Lussuria et énerve Squalo. Mais je m'en fiche bien. Rien ne peut gâcher ma joie.

Après tout ce temps… Après toutes ces années à apprendre le japonais, le français, l'espagnol, le chinois et l'anglais. L'un des critères pour intégrer la Varia étant de connaître au minimum sept langues. Et je dis bien minimum ! Connaissant déjà l'italien, étant ma langue maternelle et le russe, je n'ai pas eu tellement eu de mal à apprendre l'anglais, l'espagnol et le français. Par contre j'ai eu plus de mal pour les deux autres, surtout au niveau de l'écriture. Heureusement, je pouvais compter sur mon meilleur ami, surdoué, et ma grand-mère qui voyageait beaucoup dans sa jeunesse, quand elle travaillait encore au CEDEF, pour m'aider. Même si Bel a passé la majorité de mon apprentissage à se moquer de moi plus qu'autre chose.

Quant aux restes, j'ai eu la « chance » que Luss' m'apprécie et qu'il m'enseigne quelques techniques de corps à corps et de self défense.

Quand je disais que j'étais destinée à devenir une Varia.

Soudain, je me fige, réalisant quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose dont je n'avais pas fait attention durant la compétition.

« Les gars. »

Je leur fait face, les sourcils froncés. Et le plus sérieusement du monde, je leur dit :

« J'ai faim. »

 _Boum !_

Bref.

Mon nom est Vanica et je suis la nouvelle gardienne des nuages de la Varia.

Et voici mon histoire.

* * *

 *** Oui je sais. C'est surprenant de voir Squalo jouer à cache-cache avec des enfants.**

 **... Bon en fait la version originale c'est que, vu que Bel et Vanica faisaient régulièrement des bêtises, Squalo devait leur courir après. Rapidement c'est devenu une sorte de jeux pour eux de se cacher dans les endroits les plus improbables du QG.**

 **Après tout... Rien n'est plus _délicieux_ qu'un Squalo rouge de colère.**

 **** ça c'est le rire spécifique de Vanica. Parce que bon, je vois pas pourquoi elle n'aurait pas le droit d'en avoir un. Et c'est le rire que j'utilise quand je m'amuse à faire peur à ma mère donc... Je l'imagine bien avoir un rire un peu sournois.**

* * *

 **Coin aux reviews :**

Dans un grand bureau, une jeune adolescente se réveilla dans un fauteuil avec un énorme mal de tête.

\- J'ai mal à la tête, se lamenta-t-elle.

Merci. C'est ce que je viens de dire.

Bref.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'apercevoir une silhouette en face d'elle derrière un bureau, un papier entre les mains.

\- Oh, tu es enfin réveillée.

Elle mit quelques secondes avant de reconnaître sa créatrice.

\- Or... commença-t-elle avant d'être rapidement couper.

\- Ici je préfère qu'on m'appelle Fauch-chan.

\- Très bien Fauch-chan... Qu'est-ce que je fais ici Fauch-chan ?

\- Bienvenue dans le coin aux reviews ! s'enthousiasma la jeune auteur. C'est ici que nous répondrons aux reviews et aux questions des spectateurs.

\- Qui ça "Nous" ? demanda Vanica qui se méfiait toujours quand sa créatrice avait des idées.

\- Et bien toi, moi et les autres.

\- Comment ça "les autres" ?

A ces mots, il y eut comme un déclic et la bibliothèque dans son dos s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître cinq personnes que la toute nouvelle recrue reconnue aussitôt.

\- Squalo ? Bel ? Mammon ? Lussuria ? Levi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Salut les gars ! les salua l'auteur.

\- Voiiiii ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu nous ai forcé à faire ça ! beugla Squalo.

\- Ushishi~ ça faisait longtemps Fauch-chan, ricana le Prince du groupe.

\- J'espère pour toi que ça paye bien... marmonna l'Arcobaleno.

\- Toujours aussi ravissante Fauch-chan. Tu as fait quelque chose à tes cheveux ? s'enthousiasma la Drag Queen.

\- Le Boss n'est pas là ? s'inquiéta Levi.

L'auteur lui jeta un regard blasé (et elle ne fut pas la seule)

\- Non. Je te rappelle qu'il est toujours congelé à l'heure où j'ai écris le prologue.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai...

Vanica roula des yeux face à la déception du Gardien de la Foudre.

\- Maintenant je m'adresse aux téléspectateurs, continua l'auteur en se tournant vers une caméra que les membres de la Varia n'avaient même pas remarqués. Vous pouvez nous laisser vos avis mais aussi poser des questions aux personnes présentes dans cette pièce. Que ce soit moi, Vanica ou encore les garçons. Nous aurons aussi également des invités spéciaux dans les prochains chapitres à force que nous avancerons dans l'histoire. Sur ceux je vous dit à la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures. Bye~

\- Chalut, les salua Vanica qui venait de trouver un paquet de chips dans un tiroir.

\- Hey ! Ne mets pas des miettes de partout dans mon bureau !

...

* * *

Petite précision : Le premier chapitre est déjà écrit, même s'il n'est pas très long. Je le publierais bientôt, enfin c'est selon ce que vous me direz. Si ça vous plaît ou non.

Sur ceux, je vais jouer à Harvest Moon puis j'essayerais de continuer le chapitre 2 de **_Bleu nordique_** et je vous dit, à la prochaine :)

LaFaucheuse01


	2. Chapitre 1 : Direction le Japon !

Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

Vanica : Salut, salut~

J'espère que vous allez bien ^^ Moi ça va super, je viens de rentrer du boulot alors je suis un peu fatiguée x)

Vanica : Arrête de raconter ta vie. Ton boulot c'est de raconter la mienne.

Tss'.

Donc voici le premier chapitre de _**La vita è un peccato mortale**_. Je m'excuse d'avance pour ce chapitre qui est assez court. C'est juste une sorte de "présentation" de Vanica parmi la Varia. Bien entendu l'action arrivera bientôt ^^

Bref, j'arrête de parler et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1_**

 ** _Direction le Japon !_**

* * *

 _Trois ans plus tard…_

* * *

J'observe la fille qui me fait face. Ses yeux violets me scrutent, eux aussi, détaillant chaque parcelle de mon corps.

Elle doit approximent faire dans les un mètre soixante. Je ne sais pas trop. Elle a des cheveux bruns clairs, coupés « n'importe comment » comme dirait mon grand-père. Ses quelques mèches tombant sur son front encadraient ses orbes améthyste. Elle est assez jeune. Du moins, pour une tueuse professionnelle. Seize ans, tout au plus. Vêtue d'un simple t-shirt violet, d'une veste à l'effigie du groupe d'assassin auquel elle appartient, d'un pantalon en cuir et de bottines lui donnant un air punk, elle inspire en tout point la classe incarnée.

« Tu sais que tu es sexy chérie ? » je lui susurre.

Nous échangeons un sourire, les yeux brillants.

Je savais qu'on était sur la même longueur d'ondes, elle et moi.

« Ushishi. A force de t'admirer comme ça Vanica, tes chevilles vont enfler tu sais. »

Je sursaute en entendant la voix de mon meilleur ami et me tourne vivement vers lui. Je ne l'ai même pas entendu arriver. Et après, ça ose prétendre faire partie de la Varia… Cependant, je ne tarde pas à reprendre contenance et à esquisser un sourire.

« Dis-moi Bel, tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? je le nargue.

\- Ushishi. Ils n'ont jamais eux l'occasion. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Ah oui, j'oubliais… Mon meilleur ami qui est de sang royal, est également un psychopathe qui a exécuté toute sa famille alors que pendant ce temps-là je jouais encore à la poupée. Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir le même âge.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? je finis par demander en lui ôtant des mains MON paquet de chips qu'il vient de prendre sur la table de chevet.

\- Squalo est rentré du Japon. » se contente-t-il de dire en fourrant une poignée de chips dans sa bouche.

J'écarquille les yeux. Si Squalo est de retour, alors ça signifie que…

« L'anneau des nuages est à moi. L'anneau des nuages est à moi, je chantonne en sautillant.

\- Par pitié Vanica, tais-toi ! »

Bonjour à toi aussi Mammon.

N'empêche, il sort d'où comme ça ? Aux dernières nouvelles, sa chambre est la plus proche de la salle de réunion.

Aaaah, ses illusionnistes et leurs mystères.

« Dis tout de suite que je chante mal ! je fais mine de m'offusquer.

\- D'accord. Tu chantes mal. » sourit-il.

… Okay, là maintenant je suis vexée.

« Bel ! Dis-lui que je chante très bien ! » je crie en me tournant vers mon meilleur ami.

Celui-ci fait mine de m'ignorer.

« Hey, tu m'écoutes Bel ?!

\- Pardon, tu disais Vanica ? »

Et sur ses mots, il retire ses bouchons d'oreille avec un grand sourire. Tout ça accompagné de son fameux :

« Ushishi ! »

…

Crevard.

* * *

« Voi ! Vous êtes en retard ! »

Dire qu'il m'avait presque manqué…

Nous sommes les derniers arrivés dans la salle de réunion. Le Boss (Xanxus pour les intimes~), Lussuria (également appelé Luss'), Levi-a-than (Levi pour faire plus simple), Gola Mosca (une sorte de robot équipé pour tuer) et Squalo (il a tellement de surnoms que ce serait trop long de les écrire ici) étant déjà présents.

En temps normal, j'aurais bien répliquée quelque chose, juste pour faire chier le plus chevelu – quoique, pour avoir vu Levi sans gel, il se défend plutôt bien – mais je préfère éviter en présence du Boss. Disons que depuis sa « décongélation », il est un peu sur les nerfs. Et je ne tiens pas spécialement à mourir maintenant. Je n'ai que seize ans après tout.

On s'installe en silence pendant que Squalo pose sur la table la boîte refermant les demi-anneaux Vongola. Penchés en avant, à l'exception du Boss et de Squalo, nous regardons avec intérêt notre précieux. Je ne pus contenir mon excitation alors qu'on ouvre la boîte. Mon premier réflexe fut de prendre le morceau de bague avec un nuage dessus. Il irait parfaitement avec celui que je possède déjà~

…

Tiens, c'est étrange. Ce n'est pas vraiment la sensation que j'étais censée ressentir quand l'anneau serait complet. Quelque chose cloche. Et vu l'expression qu'affiche Bel, je ne suis pas la seule à penser ça.

« Déchet. »

Nous nous tournons tous vers notre Boss, dont le regard carmin fixe le dit « déchet ».

J'avoue que sur le coup, j'ai eu peur. Après tout, il appelle tout le monde « déchet ». Et pendant un instant toutes les conneries que j'ai faites ont défilées devant mes yeux.

« Si c'est pour me récompenser d'avoir rapporté les demies bagues des Vongola, j'accepte avec joie Boss ! » sourit Squalo.

La seconde d'après, Xanxus lui empoignait les cheveux et son visage rencontra violemment le coin de la table, ce qui me fit sursauter. Pourtant je devrais être habituée aux violences de notre Boss envers l'épéiste, depuis le temps.

« Voi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » beugle celui-ci, le nez en sang.

On contemple la scène, en silence, par crainte de finir dans le collimateur du Boss.

Instinctivement, ma main se porte à mon nez. J'ai presque mal pour l'argenté…

Calmement, Xanxus sépare sa bague en deux et brise l'une des moitiés entre ses doigts.

« C'est un faux. »

La surprise s'affiche sur nos visages et je retire aussitôt le morceau que je viens de recevoir, dégoûtée.

On nous a piégés. Et le nom du coupable brûle sur nos lèvres.

« Iemitsu. » crache le Boss.

Cet enfoiré. On aurait dû se douter que tout ne serait pas aussi simple.

Le Boss se redresse. On sent la colère émaner de lui.

« Préparez vos affaires. On part pour le Japon. Nous allons… »

Il marque une pause alors que nous le suivions, attendant ses ordres.

« Les anéantir. »

Je laisse échapper un ricanement.

Ouais, ça allait saigner sec.

Héhéhé.

* * *

« Je suis trop contente d'aller au Japon ! »

Sac à la main, je ne peux m'empêcher de sautiller.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rends si joyeuse Vanica chérie ? me demande Lussuria en tournant la tête vers moi.

\- Ushishi. La connaissant, elle pense déjà à toute la nourriture qu'elle va pouvoir engouffrer.

\- Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends Bel ? »

Bien entendu que je pense à la bouffe.

Aaaah… Rien qu'imaginer tous les sushis, yakitoris et onigiris qui s'offrent à moi, j'en salive d'avance.

« Rien n'est plus important que la nourriture. » je lâche en ouvrant la porte.

Le regard sombre de Xanxus se pose alors immédiatement sur moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de déglutir.

« Enfin, moins important que de récupérer les anneaux bien entendu. »

Bel se penche vers moi et me souffle à l'oreille :

« Bien rattrapé. »

Je trouve aussi.

C'est marrant quand même. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que la Faucheuse en personne se tenait derrière moi.

Sûrement une mauvaise impression.

« Ils sont tous là, Boss. »

Xanxus nous regarde, un par un, toujours aussi silencieusement et l'air profondément ennuyé.

« Le soleil. »

Lussuria remonte ses lunettes avec un léger sourire.

« La pluie. »

Squalo massant son nez encore douloureux.

« La tempête. »

Belphegor laissant échapper son fameux « Ushishi ».

« La foudre. »

Levi bombant le torse pour se faire remarquer par le Boss.

« La brume. »

Mammon volant dans les airs, près de nous.

« Et le nuage. »

Moi, Vanica, une sucette à la fraise – ma préférée – dans la bouche.

« Les six personnes qui doivent posséder les bagues des Vongola.

\- La ferme. »

Rassurant de voir que notre Boss est toujours aussi impatient que dans sa jeunesse…

Mais en attendant, j'ai réellement hâte de voir la tête de celui qui a osé me voler mon anneau.

Et de la lui couper aussi sec.

Héhéhé.

* * *

 _Au Japon…_

* * *

Hibari éternua, le fouet de Dino le manquant de peu.

Allons bon… Qui était l'herbivore qui parlait de lui ?

« Concentre-toi Kyoya. Tu n'auras droit à aucune erreur face à ton adversaire.

\- Tss'. Je le mordrais à mort et toi aussi par la même occasion. »

Ouais. Une chose était sûre, c'était qu'Hibari ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement.

* * *

 _Du côté de Vanica…_

* * *

Je pousse un éternuement. Près de moi, Mammon me regarde, dégoûté, avant de me tendre un mouchoir.

« Merci. »

Il me gratifie d'un « Je t'en prie » d'un vague mouvement de tête avant de se reconcentrer sur les propos de Squalo.

« Si j'ai bien compris, je conclus quand le requin eut terminé son récit et après m'être mouché bruyamment, celui choisi par Iemitsu pour être à la tête des Vongola et ses gardiens sont des gamins ? Et ils sont alliés avec les Cabaronna ?

\- Ouais. » grogne-t-il, au bord du dégoût.

Pour ma part, je laisse échapper un grand sourire que je ponctue par un :

« Trop cool.

\- Il n'y a que toi qui trouve ça cool gamine ! »

Même pas vrai. Il suffit de voir le sourire qu'affiche Bel à la simple idée qu'il puisse tuer quelqu'un. De plus des gamins.

« J'ai toujours su que Dino était un idiot mais à ce point-là… »

Je lance un regard presque désolé à Squalo. C'est vrai qu'ils ont été à l'école ensemble, le Cheval Ailé (je n'ai jamais compris la raison de ce surnom) et lui.

« Avoue surtout que tu regrettes que nos familles soient alliés vus que ça t'empêche de lui botter les fesses ouais, je le nargue en faisant mine de le prendre en pitié. Ce qu'il déteste par-dessus tout.

\- Voi ! »

Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

J'ai toujours su lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Pour ma part je me laisse m'enfoncer dans mon fauteuil, regardant le paysage par le hublot de notre jet privé. Me demandant par la même occasion à quoi pouvait ressembler la personne qui avait osé voler mon précieux. Je suis certainement la personne la plus digne de porter le titre de Gardien des nuages ici. Les autres ne sont là que parce qu'ils font partis de la crème de la crème des assassins.

… Bon et aussi parce que Squalo a fait une promesse (stupide soi dit en passant) au Boss. Que Levi est un putain d'obsédé. Que Mammon est riche. Que Lussuria est le seul du groupe a bien savoir cuisiner. Et puis il y a Bel qui est… Bah c'est Bel quoi.

« Je suis un prince. »

Voilà.

…

« Haaaa ! »

Mon meilleur ami sourit, son visage à quelques centimètres de moi.

« Tu m'as fait peur, crétin ! »

Je fronce les sourcils pendant qu'il laisse échapper un ricanement.

« Comment tu as su à quoi je pensais d'abord ?

\- Parce que je suis un génie tout simplement. »

Ouais, ouais… Et moi je suis Aladin.

Grrrraou*

Et merde… J'ai faim.

Le voyage promettait d'être long…

* * *

 *** Traduction approximative de ce gargouillement = Manger ! Manger ! Maaaaan-geeeer !**

* * *

 **Coin aux reviews :**

Maintenant que le chapitre est terminé, retrouvons nos protagoniste et notre cher auteur dans le bureau de cette dernière.

\- Ah vous voilà enfin, déclara joyeusement celle-ci en levant la tête de ses papiers.

\- C'est même trop tôt, grommela Vanica en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège, boudeuse.

\- Arrête de te plaindre, soupira sa créatrice. Je te promets que je ferais en sorte que tes chapitres soient plus longs la prochaine fois.

\- Hmm...

\- Bref. Comme d'habitude, la Varia est parmi nous mais pas seulement. Le Boss est de retour !

En effet, posté dans la pénombre, Xanxus ouvrit un œil et le posa sur l'auteur qui déglutit en sentant une aura meurtrière s'échapper de l'homme.

\- Déchet, se contenta-t-il de dire avant de l'ignorer.

 _Ouf._

\- Voiiii ! Dépêche-toi d'en finir Faucheuse ! J'ai des gamins à découper en rondelles moi !

Inutile de vous préciser qui vient de parler, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Calme-toi Squalo, j'y viens. Lussuria chou~ tu veux bien lire les reviews pour ce prologue s'il-te-plaît.

\- Mais avec plaisir~ Tout d'abord un commentaire de **Mikarucchi.**

\- Oh, salut Mika-chan ! salua l'auteur avec un grand sourire.

\- Alors elle dit qu'elle trouve Vanica chérie... classe.

\- Voi ! Cette gamine n'est pas classe du tout !

\- Tu es jaloux, c'est tout ! protesta la seule fille du groupe (si on en comptait pas l'auteur bien entendu)

\- Voi ! Moi jaloux ?!

L'auteur poussa un soupir avant de lancer :

\- Si vous continuez de vous disputer tous les deux, je réveille le Boss c'est clair ?

Ils se calmèrent aussitôt. Non sans jeter un rapide coup d'œil au brun qui semblait dormir dans son fauteuil.

\- Ushishi. Radicale, se moqua Bel.

\- Bref. Continue Lussuria.

\- Elle l'adore et trouve qu'elle ressemble à Arya. Mais en moins idiote.

\- Voi ! C'est qui cette Arya !

\- Si cette **Mikarucchi** trouve que Vanica est plus intelligente qu'elle, c'est que ça doit vraiment être un cas alors, déclara Mammon qui était pourtant resté silencieux jusqu'à là.

\- Hey ! protesta Vanica.

\- Ils n'ont pas tord tu sais... En tout cas je suis contente que Vanica te plaise Mika-chan !

\- Enfin pour finir, elle dit que la réplique de fin de Vanica - même si elle se doutait qu'elle allait dire ça - l'a bien faire rire. Ah, et elle dit aussi que c'était une très bonne chanson Vanica.

\- Je suis si prévisible que ça ? Et enfin quelqu'un qui trouve que je chante bien !

Sur ces mots, elle fusilla du regard ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- Euh... Elle a pas dit ça tu sais. Enfin bon. Encore merci de ta review Mika-chan et à la prochaine !

Elle donna ensuite un léger coup de coude à l'héroïne de cette histoire.

\- Ouille ! Ouais, ouais, merci à toi aussi **Mikarucchi**!

\- Ensuite nous avons une review de **Jojo Sense** et de son ami Wade qui...

\- JOJO NII-SAN ! cria subitement l'auteur.

\- WADE ! hurla à son tour Vanica.

Les garçons, près d'eux, écarquillèrent les yeux.

\- Voi ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prends ?!

\- Vous les connaissez ? demanda Levi, surpris.

\- Longue histoire, se contenta de répondre l'auteur. Alors quoi de beau pour eux ?

\- Alors ton ami Jojo trouve le prologue classe et Wade a déclaré que pendant que lui se fait martyriser et kidnapper _(pauvre garçon)_ Vanica "défonçait des culs par paquet de dix".

\- C'est... étrange comme expression, se dit Levi en fronçant les sourcils.

\- En effet, confirma l'auteur. En tout cas, je suis ravie que tu trouves Vanica classe. Pourtant les autres la trouvent plutôt banale...

\- Si on oublie qu'elle serait capable de manger pour dix personnes en un seul repas, se moqua Mammon.

\- Certes.

\- ... Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

\- Bref.

Lussuria continua sa lecture en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Luss ? demanda Vanica.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un élève Squalo...

\- Voi ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries encore ?!

\- Je t'ai dit de laisser tomber ! C'est une longue, longue histoire.

(Et si vous voulez savoir, allez lire _**Recrue Varia malgré moi**_ )

\- Il aime bien ton humour aussi.

\- Je sais, je sais. Je suis super comique comme fille.

Dans son dos, certains (dont je ne citerais pas les noms) mimèrent une quinte de toux.

\- Sinon pour son "background", s'il n'est pas encore très développé c'est normal. Cela viendra par la suite. Je ne voudrais pas dévoiler toute son histoire tout de suite.

\- Alors il a quelques questions à poser.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- **_Où sera leur QG ?_**

\- Bah en Italie, répondit Vanica en haussant les épaules, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

 _ **\- Qui bordera son lit ?**_

Nouveau froncement de sourcils.

\- Bah personne... Je ne suis plus un bébé. Quoi qu'en dise Squalo !

 _ **\- Tiendra-t-elle jusqu'au QG à la fin du chap pour manger ?**_

\- Et bien figure toi mon cher Jojo que j'ai tenue !

\- Voi ! Tu as passé ton temps à te plaindre ! geint Squalo.

\- Ushishi. Tu as essayé de me manger le bras.

\- Je plaisantais !

 _A d'autres..._ pensèrent les garçons et l'auteur.

\- Ah et pourquoi j'ai pas de cuisinier personnel hein ? demanda Vanica qui venait de se pencher sur la feuille de Lussuria.

\- Parce que ça coûte trop cher et qu'on perd déjà assez d'argent avec toute la bouffe gaspillée par le Boss.

\- Pff', pas drôle.

\- Passons. En tout cas, merci à toi Jojo nii-san ! Et à toi aussi Wade !

\- Merci aussi à... **LaFaucheuse01**?

Les autres se tournèrent vers l'auteur.

\- Sûrement quelqu'un qui a prit mon pseudo pour commenter, c'est tout.

\- Okay...

\- Et enfin review de **Deydeykagamine** qui a plusieurs questions à te poser Fauch-chan.

\- Je l'écoute.

\- _**Vanica fera-t-elle parti de l'arc Varia ?**_

\- Alors comme tu as pu le constater avec ce chapitre, la réponse est oui.

 _ **\- Si oui, sera-t-elle du côté de Tsuna ou de Xanxus ?**_

\- C'est qui Tsuna ? Et bien entendu que je serais au côté de mon Boss ! Quelle question !

\- Tu as ta réponse, sourit mystérieusement l'auteur.

 _ **\- Tombera-t-elle amoureuse ?**_ Elle précise qu'elle ne veut pas savoir de qui.

Aussitôt des regards curieux se tournèrent vers l'auteur dont le sourire venait de s'agrandir.

\- Va savoir...

\- De toute façon comme s'il y avait quelqu'un d'assez cinglé pour tomber amoureux d'elle, nargua Levi.

\- Tu peux parler toi ! Espèce d'obsédé ! se vexa Vanica.

\- Les enfants...

 _ **\- Es-ce qu'elle embêtera tout le monde ? Surtout Tsuna pour l'habiller en maid.**_

\- Mais qui est ce Tsuna bon sang ! commença à s'agacer la brune.

\- Voi ! T'en fais pas pour ça, elle nous embête déjà bien assez comme ça !

\- Ushishi.

 _ **\- D'après toi vers quels arcs la fic se terminera ou tu comptes mettre tout le manga ?**_

\- Je pense mettre tout le manga, voir plus loin encore s'il le faut.

\- Enfin dernière question... _**Est qu'on peut avoir la description physique de Vanica-chan ?**_

\- La réponse est oui et elle se trouve en ce début de chapitre. Sur ce, je te remercie pour ta review qui m'a fait super plaisir ! Surtout si c'est la première que tu postes sur une de mes fics. Enfin sur ceux, je vous dit à la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures !

\- Bye-bye~

\- Vanica, se serait pas le steak du Boss que tu manges là ?

\- Déchet...

\- ... Glups.

* * *

Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir ! Ensuite je tiens à préciser que le prochain chapitre mettra largement plus de temps à arriver, sachant que je dois m'occuper de mes autres fanfics' avant.

En tout cas, je vous dit à la prochaine j'espère et aussi bonne nuit (il est vingt-trois heures passé alors que je vous écris ça)

LaFaucheuse01


End file.
